Time Rewritten
by WiseGryffindor
Summary: In an accident with a portkey Hermione finds her self in an alternate universe. Written for QFLC.


**The Hemione from this Alternate Universe is going to have a 3 after her name. Eg Hermion3**

**Write a story about a character meeting his/her doppelganger from another universe.**

**[Object] Portkey**

**[Weather] Cloudy**

The sky above Hermione was changing quickly, but she was unable to go inside as her portkey was leaving in just a minute. With thirty seconds left for the portkey to leave, it started pouring rain. It was as if the gods were letting all of their frustration out on Hermione. Just as she felt the hook behind her navel, a flash of lightning struck the old boot that was her portkey. The brightness of the lightning blinded her. Rapidly she blinked her eyes. It felt like she was in space. When she could finally see, the world around her looked like someone was erasing writing off paper. Words disappeared faster than she could read them. She could only catch snippets. Defeat thdaDark Lord. Profisised. Goblet of Fire. Godric's Hollow. Then it stopped. As quickly as it stopped, it began, but this time words were appearing. Victory for the Dark. Muggle-borns are Slaves. Voldemort Wins. It was like history was being rewritten. All of this happened in a matter of minutes. With a bright flash, Hermione was once again blinded.

The ground became solid and once more Hermione could feel gravity holding her down. She reached for her wand only to find nothing there. She started to panic, it must have gotten lost during whatever got her here. The ground was mushy and wet from the rain. Thunder rumbled in the distance. It seemed as if something had gone wrong with the portkey as she was not in France as she was supposed to be, but rather in a forest. It was quiet except for the storm above. The trees cast scary shadows over the ground. Hermione could feel the magic in the air. She could tell she was in a place with great magical power. In a way, it reminded her of Hogwarts, but unlike Hogwarts, it was dark and almost evil. Hogwart's magic was light and comforting. In the distance, she could hear leaves breaking under someone or somethings foot. It got closer and closer until Hermione could just make out the light from a wand. It was dangerous times and the Death Eaters and Voldemort were still at large. She didn't call out but tried to hide behind a tree. She could hear people talking.

"I'm telling you, I heard something in the forest."

"There's nothing there."

"Look, someone is hiding behind that tree."

There was a group of people all wearing Hogwarts robes. She just couldn't make out the house crest on them, though.

"Stupify!"

"Mudblood!" Hermione woke in a familiar room. It was definitely in Hogwarts but it felt different. It looked sort of like Dumbledors office, but not. Pictures of past headmasters filled the walls but that was all of the similarities between this and the room she remembered. Before it was bright and filled with random knick-knacks. Now it was dark and gloomy, nothing like she remembered. She was kneeling on the hard floor. Snape was sitting looking down at her.

"How did you escape? Why were you in the Forest?" Snape growled at her. Hermione felt like less than a piece of dirt on the ground. The normally strong Gryffindor had her eyes cast downward towards her feet.

"Answer me!" He screeched. Hermione stayed silent. "Fine, then I guess you will be punished!" With a flick of his wand, once again she was stunned.

When she came to, she was in a classroom strung up by her wrists. A man in black robes, most likely a Death Eater, was teaching a class. Beside her were fellow Muggle-borns, Colin Creavy, Justin Flinch-Flechy, and Penelope Clearwater. The class was filled with mostly students wearing Slytherin robes, but there were a few Gryffindors scattered throughout the class. The students were divided into four groups. A group surrounded each of the Muggle-borns. It was only when the first scream rang through the classroom that Hermione realized that the students were practicing the Cruciatus Curse. Only seconds after hearing the first scream Hermione found herself in immense pain. It felt as if tiny knives were cutting her from the inside out. It felt as if every bone in her body was being broken over and over again, she struggled not to scream out in pain. For a second she got a break from the pain, but only a second as it was another students turn. It went on and on. Hermione could feel the scream trying to break free but denied them the pleasure of hearing it.

Then it all stopped. All the pain, everything. She could still hear the others screaming but no longer was she in pain. Very carefully she raised her head only to see a thin and shaking Neville Longbottom standing in front of her. His wand was at his side, but he didn't raise it, only stood there not doing anything. The professor noticed the disobedient Gryffindor very quickly. He walked over to Neville and the class fell silent. He raised his hand and struck Neville across the face. There was a bright red handprint left behind. Still, he stood strong, displaying his Gryffindor courage for the whole room to see.

"Detention, Longbottom." Neville's face fell. He nodded and stepped back. "Now what to do about you. Everyone come over here, please." All of the students surrounded Hermione, leaving the other Muggle-borns alone. "This one hasn't screamed yet. I think it is time to hear those beautiful screams of hers."

With that every student in the class case the Cruciatus Curse on her. The pain she felt before now only felt like a paper cut. She was in agony. For almost a second she didn't scream. Then she couldn't hold it in any longer and let it all out. The only sound in the room was her pain filled scream of anguish. It didn't take long for her the world to turn black.

Hermione awoke to her head being bonked along the floor as she was being dragged to the dungeons. She, along with the three other Muggle-borns, were all being dragged down the stairs to the dungeons. Hermione tried her best to keep her head from hitting the floor but it there was no point as it didn't work anyway, her neck muscles being too weak. It was something that she would struggle with on a good day and on a bad day was next to impossible. Unceremoniously she was shoved into a cell in the dungeons. The cell which before had looked empty came alive with life. There were probably fifteen people in there. Many of them looked at her in surprise. Very carefully she scanned the cell for familiar faces. From behind her someone let out a gasp. She turned to see who and made the noise and let out a gasp of her own. Standing across from her was a familiar face, the one she saw every time she looked in the mirror. This version of her looked pale and thinner but was very much the same girl.

"What..." Hermion3 whispered, "How is this possible? This can't be possible, can it?"

"I don't know." Hermione responded, "Is this Hogwarts? I remember it very differently."

"Fifteen years ago, Voldemort won the war and took over all of magical Britain," Hermion3 whispered.

"No. Harry Potter defeated him," Hermione said with a frown. The pair got into a rather long discussion that lasted throughout most of the night.

"So lightning hit the portkey and it looked like time was rewriting itself?" Hermion3 confirmed.

"Correct, to get back to my time I should only need to recreate the scenario," Hermione said.

"What is this? There's only supposed to be one of you!" Draco Malfoy exclaimed rather loudly, "_Pertificus Totalus_!"

Both Hermione's found themselves unable to move. A grinning Malfoy levitated them into an empty classroom. From his pocket, he pulled a vial of a clear liquid. Very carefully he put a drop of it in each of our mouths.

"Are you the genuine Hermione Granger?" He asked.

"Yes," Both Hermione's answered in sync, it felt as if they were being forced to answer. Trying to hold it back was useless, this caused them to realize it was Veritaserum.

"That's not possible. How are there two of you?" He tried again.

"In an accident with a portkey, I ended up in this alternate universe," Hermione said, with that Draco released the pair of them from the spell and gave them the antidote for the potion.

"Go get her back to this other world before she destroys the entire universe!" He shoved them out of the door and into the hallway, free.

"Now we just need lightning and a portkey for France," Hermione said.

"That's easier said than done!" Hermion3 said.

Although both Hermione's had a very different experience with the magical world, both were still very similar. They raced off towards the library. Every time they heard footsteps they darted off into an abandoned classroom or alcove. Still, it didn't take them very long to get to the library. While Hermion3 had never visited the library, Hermione had visited it hundreds of times in her world. While some things were different, the areas that books were in didn't change. All the books on magical travel were near one of the few windows in the library. The library had very few people in it so it was easy for the pair to sneak in. The book on portkey's said that while creating them was very simple, it was highly illegal to do without Ministry permission, and you also needed a wand something neither of them had or could easily get.

This was a problem they debated for hours until the idea most likely to be successful occurred. They could steal one from a student. Very carefully they scouted out the library. Most students were working in groups or with friends. There were only three students alone and all three were too close to another group from their plan to work. As it was getting closer to curfew, most of the students left, leaving them with only two to pick from. Only one of them was Neville Longbottom. Neville was rather small so that was who the pair picked. Hermione grabbed the heaviest book near them and hit Neville in the head with it. A loud thud echoed through the mostly empty library. The other student looked around, and upon seeing nothing went back to his work. Neville lay unmoving on the floor. The pair grabbed a random book and Neville's wand. They cast the portkey spell before dropping the wand at his feet and escaping from the library.

Carefully they made their way out of the castle and into the Forbidden Forest. The sky was dark and cloudy. Just at the edge of the horizon, Hermione could see a storm rolling in. They kept moving towards the forest, keeping their eyes on the horizon. Hermione ran into a wall. She looked towards the forest to see a line of Death Eaters. They took off running. The sky came alight with spells flying everywhere. Both Hermione's ran towards the forest. Hermione let out a scream when Hermion3 was hit with a killing curse. It was this hesitation that allowed Hermione to be killed. She felt the world slip away from her as everything turned black.


End file.
